ill fate
by coffeepyang
Summary: Growing up and taking chances, Nami and Law have to choose between responsibilities and bits of happiness they receive from one another.
1. Introduction

Pirates long ago weren't much ideal to most men, such profession has tainted both minds and hearts to those who were recruited.

In this story, it revolves around two souls who connected without senses involved. Their feelings reached and bridged with each other. Such wonder was there when both were still young and alive.

this doesn't make sense now, does it?

Actually, I got this tingling sensation to write something for LAWNA because, they really need to pair up in my world! and i just thought of this story on the spot and yeah, i was late for class. sorry, but English isn't my primary language.-_-

by the way, i'm just another fiction writer. eheh

* * *

It was another normal day for the villagers of cocoyashi, nothing seems eccentric in everyone's daily routine, except for a certain foreign girl who lived among the streets. Bellemere, an infamous marine officer and also a part time council member of an institution for gifted children trudged along that same morning along the roughly paved sidewalks.

She cursed and sighed checking her wrist watch from time to time, everyone who passed by her seems to get the idea that she was in a rush.

"shit. That idiot Rosinante better be there already." She stopped under the bus stop sign feeling all eyes were on her coming from other people who waited for the same purpose.

"ano-" pulling her leather coat from bellow, Bellemere's annoyance turned to find a small girl with bright orange hair, she was surprised at first, but she gave her an annoyed glance, its not her fault she has a bad day.

"what little girl?"

"you should bring an umbrella miss, and thicker coat, a storm is visiting this area later in the afternoon." Said girl smiled and turned around, leaving Bellemere puzzled at her even more. she gave her retreating form a quizzical look, confused as to why that girl would even bother to give her an advice without asking for payment. The bus arrived and everyone stepped in, bellemere got on last, stealing a glance at the girl who's further ahead.

The ticket inspector stopped on her seat, with eyes that can penetrate through everyone's souls. Bellemere kept calm, she's used to his intimidating eyes everyday. She swiped her hand on the pockets of her jeans, wait, something's not quite right. She checked her back pockets, sweat beads now visible on her face, she's frantically checking every pocket she has, almost ripping her jeans with the intention of seeking her wallet. She was positive she brought it with her, she wasn't that forgetful, in fact she was known as someone who would never go out without her lucky wallet in courtesy of Rosinante who she's best friends with. The inspector and other passengers gave her a weird look. Her eyes turned saucers when she finally realized something.

"THAT BRAT!"

* * *

The little bright head girl skidded on the sidewalks, grinning at every shop she passed by, she took out a pink wallet on the pocket of her ragged Sunday dress and went inside a boutique.

Whilst in bellemere's situation, she was dropped off instantly after knowing she has no money.

Bellemer cursed over and over at Rosinante's auto mobile.

Thankfully when she called him for help, rosinante passed by where she waited for the next bus.

"I knew when you said 'I'm near' means that you're still at home, preparing." Bellemere sighed.

"will you just thank me I saved your ass back there?" rosinante said, earning a side long glance from Bellemere.

"fine, thank you very much for your kindness Rosinante-sama" said Bellemere with lack of enthusiasm.

"the next time I see that kid, I'm gonna pulverize her pick pocketing hands! grrr"

"calm down Bellemere-chan, it's just a wallet with small pennies I know you kept your savings in banks."

"still that chid's gonna get something from me, worse than her fake advise. I mean, can you believe that kid? She said a storm is coming in town, and I for once almost believed her geez. Look at the sky! Its raining sun rays! How on earth would that turn into storm? And of course! The weather forecast said ' today, we'll be having a sunny; normal day! No worries and just leave all unnecessary umbrellas at home!'."

"really? the forecast lady said that? She really have confidence as such huh?"

"have you been listening?"

"yeah yeah child tricked you or something about weather foreast."

"ughhh.. I hate you Roci."

"me too Belle-chan"

Both laughed while heading off to the institution. They never knew what awaits them there, could be a storm or chaos.


	2. Author's note

I'm so sorry you guys, i'm still on hiatus for fiction writing. I do hope you'll still read my updates soon. I'm dying to write something but unfortunately school just got in the way. And probably after midterms maybe I can start another chapter, hopefully. Hehe

Anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. baboo!


	3. Request

Ill fate; by pyang2

Chapter 2

It was the start of a new day, and a pre-opening for the new semester awaits the council members. The council members are the staff who complies with the requests of the board members or also known as the higher ups as commonly known.

Bellemere is part of the school's council, also a staff for teaching little ones. And as a council member she must oblige with the meetings all the time.

"so, as everyone knows we are the council who makes sure that everything will be in places as soon as the opening for the new semester starts. I, as the leader here on forth must guide all of your work-"

While Violet was discussing some workload for the new semester, Bellemere and Rosinante were clearly beginning to feel bored of same old meetings.

"the donquixote family has adopted yet another child wonder" started Rosinante, leaning against his swivel chair and giving Bellemere a side glance.

"again? Boy that family of yours sure likes to grow children huh?" Bellemere reacted her own chair and twist it close to him.

"a boy with extreme talent of medicinal knowledge, called Trafalgar D. Water Law"

Rosinante drew out a copy of the child's registration form tapping the picture on the upper right of the paper.

"i'm assigned to keep an eye on him."

"he's quite a timid looking boy, but he'll be a hottie when he grows up alright." she gave out a soft whistle making it inaudible for everyone in the current meeting. Rosinante chuckled and stared at the picture once again.

"i'll make him alright. So girls would swoon over him."

"hah. I'll wait for you little hottie"

"ew you're too old for my kid Belle-chan"

"i am not old!"

Surprising everyone around the table, Bellemere caught in an embarrassing situation herself slumped down her chair pretending she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"yes you aren't miss Bellemere, so if you please pay attention" Rosinante only gave her a hard fought laughter and twisted his chair to stifle the laugh.

"the higher ups had decided to request every council member to sponsor a child, otherwise will be stripped off with the privileges."

Bellemere's ears perked up at what was said. For all she knew, she was the only one who didn't sponsor any special child. And to make it worse, the privileges of being a council member is what drives her to live everyday.

* * *

"Aside from being protected by the Government, being given holiday bonuses, extra income, a fine flexible schedule that is quite hard to maintain nowadays, a home for new learning and gossip! And of course, the fame of being a member in this institution! What am i going to do to maintain my privileges?!"

The meeting covered most of her day and the rest were well taken care of the preparation for the opening day. She was exhausted with distress.

"simple, adopt a child wonder and maintain your privileges." Rosinante bluntly replied. They were both walking towards the cafeteria, giving themselves a snack before they pack up and leave.

"a gifted child on the streets, yeah, i wonder if they pop out like weeds." she said sarcastically. She took a muffin on a plater and a diet coke to finish her set. Rosi took a salad and a can of soda. Both settled on their seats next to the windows.

"my brother adopts a kid almost every year, maybe they do pop out like weeds."

"yeah right, but how come you aren't worried you might be stripped off with your privileges?"

"me? Oh no. Trafalgar boy is my boy. I told you i'm the one keeping an eye on him."

"you're saying he's like you're adopted child wonder?"

"yeah, sort of."

"lucky bastard."

Before Rosinante can retort, Monet came into view. She's also a council member.

"hey, you got any extra umbrellas with you?" she asked them both.

"nope, why? It's not raining right?"

"well, no. But it's actually storming right now"

"what? That son of bitch forecast lady. I left my umbrella" Bellemere cursed under her breath.

"i got my car, i can give you both a ride." Rosinante offered while standing up.

"oh goody, let's all go home shall we?" Monet beamed.

* * *

"goodbye Bellemere-chan! See ya tomorrow and send my regards to little Nojiko for me!" Rosinante waved at her and drove off sending Monet home before he head to the DonQuixote estate.

It was raining hard that afternoon, the night seemed to have taken the little light before.

Bellemere stood on her doorway when she heard a stifled laughter of a kid.

"i told you it's gonna be a storm."

She remembered the petty thief earlier, moving to where she is, Bellemere saw the tangerine haired girl with a boy along her sidewalk. The girl was holding up an umbrella higher taking the boy under it so he can be covered as well.

"yeah yeah next time i'll trust your forecast okay?"

"deal!" and the both of them continued their walk to a nearest shelter, or probably their homes.

"geez, i'll get you next time little thief."


	4. Payment with my body

As bellmere was requested to adopt a special kid and continue her privileges of being a council member of the school, she had no other choice but to comply with it.

Bellemere isn't the type who adopts special children for her own selfish needs, in fact, she already adopted a child not long ago. The child isn't special, she's as normal as a child can be, nothing eccentric as what Bellemere observed. Her name is Nojiko. And bellemere is just contented and happy being with her, she found Nojiko when she went sailing with the other council members for a team building marathon, that's when they spotted the girl being sailed with a rickety raft. No one seemed to bother accepting the child on their homes, so Bellemere lend hers for permanent stay.

But, adopting a normal child didn't save her from the constant cloying of the higher ups. She have to adopt some special kid soon or else, the protection of her home, the privilege she was accustomed to live by would be eradicated.

* * *

That morning, Bellemere went to her usual route to the bus stop but she had a thought of going to the longer route for a change of scenery. There's still time, she thought. As she trudged along the local plains, she met some passersby along the rough path waving at her early walk to school or as they know. A noise coming from meters away from her caught her ears, just next to the local dumpster, she found something familiar, glowing tangerines or what she thought instantly, but soon caught the sight of a familiar thief who happened to be petting a cat, when Bellemere moved towards her, she was actually cowering with a glare at a large dog who's trying to attack them both. As soon as she saw the dog attacking them, Bellemere butted in and kicked the attacker sending it flying away. Bellemere had that smug look on her face, a feel of contentment and mostly pride for saving a distressed child. Apparently, the child awed her sudden appearance but soon got shocked when she found out who the savior was. The little girl instantly dropped the cat and slowly crawled away from her savior. Bellemere's foot stopped her from moving and slowly trailed her eyes in search of her savior's distained look.

"where are you going little damsel in distress?"

The little girl gulped and glided her back to a broken fence behind her. Digging her own grave as she did so.

"i-i was just searching for the cat-"

'oh, that remind me, I was also searching for my purse! We should look together shall we?"

The little girl gulped at the words 'purse' and 'lost'

'she knew' she thought. She sighed and stood up, the little girl dusted herself off making Bellemere surprised with her sudden actions.

"alright Miss, i had your purse, but i lost the money inside it."

"you lost the money? Or you lost it through buying stuff."

"could be, but as of now, i don't have anything to pay for the money i lost"

"then, you should work for it. As what the romans did back then, you pay for your work."

"fortunately, we aren't Romans, so I can only suggest one thing."

"okay? Name it."

"my body"

"w-what? Did you say body?"

"yes, i'll pay it with my body."

"are you kidding me? Who gave you that idea? "

"it's the only thing i can offer! I had no other choice!"

"hey kiddo, don't do that with guys you picked pockets with! They might or literally get the wrong idea!"

"fine, it's your lost"

"okay, if you cant pay me then i guess that money was for your early christmas present, you're lucky I don't like taking advantage of poor children, but can i just ask you one question, nothing out of the blue but, how did you know there was a storm the other night? The news got nothing accurate to tell most of the time. And you, frankly got the accurate assumption of weather forecast, even yesterday's beautiful weather?"

"yesterday? I didn't see you yesterday. How did you know I blabbed about beautiful forecast yesterday? Are you stalking me?"

"NO. Of course not! Why the hell would i? I just happened to be passing by your usual spot to pick pockets! I even saw you crept your hands on an old man's back pocket!"

"whatever lady, you just stalked me. You like me!"

"you're even assuming things. I guess you don't have what i needed ."

"okay, you got me, i have a talent of weather forecasting, it's not that big."

"you have that talent? How come?"

"it's in my blood and that's all you needed to know lady, bye bye!"

The girl walked away from Bellemere not bothering to look back at her. Bellemere just stood there watching her retreating back.

"crap, i'm gonna be late"

* * *

Review please.


	5. the girl with a future

It was a long day, the old students filed in. It was a new semester for the gifted children and most of them were adopted or just offsprings from high class families.

Bellemere and Rosinante chatted along the hallways, both exhausted from their different fields.

"you lucky bastard, if you're just a plain council member here and teach these snotty children you'd be 'this' exhausted, and i don't even know what you actually do for a living!"

"hey! i work for my brother! And i don't even get paid for his requests! And fyi! I also teach these snotty children!"

"so you mean i got higher paycheck than yours?"

"well, i guess but with my brother's power here i seldom pay for food or other stuff."

"you lucky bastard indeed."

While being stuck with their constant bickering, a child came into view.

"Cora-san, i need a new fiber glass beaker for my crystal formation experiment, mine got broken, a boy from the special class was running around and dropped it.. Or threw it."

Bellemere looked at the small boy, reminding her of the same height as the little thief she encountered. The boy was soft spoken, one look and you could say he was eccentric and a quiet one. She found Rosinante's face slightly worried at the boy's words. This child, is the one he was assigned by his brother to watch out for. In the council's perspective, he was his adopted.

"well, i could ask my brother to buy some for you. Just don't let it break this time.."

Bellemere smiled, sometimes Rosinante is gentle with kids, and this one is his kid or so, she thought.

"break that kid's bones instead! He's from a special class right? Let's find him"

Or so just a thought..Bellemere sighed.

* * *

The day came to an end and most of the council members are going home. Bellemere chose to stay and wait for Rosinante's last lecture at the Nautical department, the department filled with rowdy students. She was also assigned with that same department but her class ended early.

She couldn't wait any longer, she chose to go to Rosinante's class and wait for him outside.

Along the creepy hallways, she passed by the atmospheric department. The class where everything was actually beautiful. They nurtured students with high analysis on weather forecasts. Great for governmental usage on planes and ships. She found the inside of the room stunning as she passed ny the glass doors. She witnessed a student presenting a weather's action towards a ship sailed. It was sort of unrealistic and yet quite stunning as it is even for a grown up.

As she was staring at the presentation, she imagined a young girl with orange locks presenting her own weather analysis on her stage.

She smiled at the thought.

She removed her eyes on the glass doors and came face to face with the small boy from earlier.

"trafalgar-kun?"

"you're with Cora-san all the time"

"y-yeah? Why?"

Bellemere crouched to his level and waited for his reply.

"are you two dating?"

Shocked with his sudden question, she laughed hard.

"no silly! We're just friends! It doesn't mean that when a guy and girl are always together means they're dating, sometimes they're just friends, or best of friends if i might add."

"then, if you're his friend, do you know anything about him?"

"well, as weird as you ask these questions, yes, i know a lot about him that no one knows alright."

"can you tell the difference between him and Donquixote Doflamingo?"

The last question caught her by surprise, his eccentricity just gets to her. A little boy asking questions of the difference between Rosinante and Doflamingo, his foster father, as everyone knows.

She told him everything she knows from both sides, and gladly found an answer that can assure him of his future in their hands. The Donquixote hands.

* * *

The night came into view, and Bellemere after being dropped by Rosinante stood on her doorway. She gave thanks to her best friend and decided it was best to not tell him the encounter with her and Trafalgar. The smell of tangerines on her backyard caught her attention and set foot inside her home.

She saw Nojiko playing with a raggedy doll she used to play when she was a kid.

When Nojiko noticed her, she told her that dinner was ready ans that they have to eat it before it gets cold. Bellemere liked Nojiko for being a responsible child. She was happy and contented with just both of them.

* * *

The following days passed by and bellemere decided to pick her riped tangerines on her mini field - backyard. She saw the tangerine haired thief strolling on her sidewalk. Smiling, she called out to her.

"thief girl!"

The girl didn't seem to be minding her or so she thought. Bellemere saw her with an old man walking side by side with her petite form. She gasped.

'Is it because that girl told him to pay with her body? That idiot!'/

Bellemere moved towards them and followed. She found a chance to talk to the old geezer and confronted him. The little girl walked away from the old man and Bellemere appeared behind him.

"okay old man, what do you wanna do with that girl?" the old man surprised at her sudden appearance was left inaudible, trembling as his bones gone weaker.

"i-i was just asking her to buy some snacks!"

"really, stop lying old geezer, i can smell lies coming out of your furry face!"

"i'm just really asking her to buy some snacks for us! I swear lady!" moments later the girl appeared in front of them, bringing a bag filled with food.

"okay?"

"ah! It's that old lady."

"old lady? Me?"

"oh! So she's the old lady you said that saved you from that neighbor's huge dog?"

"that's right old man, she's that old lady no doubt"

"you're really the nicest, kid/"

"i know you don't have to say it out loud you know."

"whatever kiddo."

"so what brought you here lady? Disturbing peace again?"

"i am not disturbing peace alright! I thought you were offering your body to this old man! And i just had to follow you here to see if you're okay, but i guess you already are."

"oh, i always offer my body when caught,but Genzo old man here just smacks me on my head"

"well, he should be, you're an idiotic one"

"sheesh, old man, can i go and play with my friends? I'll come home before dark i promise!"

"no pick pockets okay? No stealing, no taking of belongings, no snatching and most of all, dont get caught-Oww!"

"are you an idiot?!"

"fine, i'll be back! Bye!"

"so, is she your daughter?"

"nope, i just helped her and lend a temporary home, she said she's not from around here."

"so what's her story? Aside from being a cat thief? "

"she said her home was on a blazing fire, an island not far from here, she saw her home being attacked by rebels. She rode on a ship with her friends and before she knew it, the ship gone torned to drifted off and finally found this place. From what i knew about her for days, she's actually a smart kid, she can understand the weather, and accurately tells forecast. Sometimes our neighbors' kids trust her with forecasts and tell their parents. Trusting her instincts also. Some fishermen even rely on her forecasts and hired her for her talent. She's a prodigy"

"wow, she's amazing than i thought. The government could use a forecaster like her, she'll make money for her talent, do you consider making her a government servant?"

"if she liked that idea, and if she's in good hands, why not?"

Bellemere smiled at the thought.


	6. half day

"Hi, My name is Nami. Nice to meet you all"

It was a peaceful Wednesday, and enrollment days were over a week ago, Nami came in as a late enrollee, two days behind to be exact. She was behind in every 'introduce yourself session' and 'get to know each other' friendly activities, but right now she was doing it.

Nervous, jittery, confused, every emotion swirled leaving her half embarrassed and excited.

It was her first day after all, in her first class, Homeroom. And in every homeroom, she gets to meet the children from other departments, it was a special homeroom class since its main focus is to help the students find friends not just in their same department but in any other class.

Those who have the same age have homeroom together.

And Nami just got to befriend anyone.

She sat down on a vacant chair at the back as her teacher told her so, though feeling nervous even just by sitting down, she could still feel all eyes were on her, silently drifting her thoughts to what Bellemere said to her,

"Nami, don't mind the other kids kay? All of them are nothing compared to you, got that?

You're the epitome of brilliance and beauty, so stop the shyness kay? You're MY NAMI, don't ever forget that"

Smiling at the thought of her new parent. It was so fast for her when Bellemere talked to her that day asking things like does she want to go to school as well as having a new family? Her mind swirled over the thoughts of having a real family. She accepted her proposal undoubtedly, she trusted Bellemere, even just by staring at her for hours that day, making Bellemere feel uneasy with Nami's eyes bore into hers as she processed the papers for adoption..she, Nami, couldn't find anything that can be doubted.

An hour passed and the bell rang for recess, Nami couldn't quite blend in the crowd for awhile, as no one quite bothered inviting her for a snack so she went out of the room and tour her way on her own. She was also ecstatic to see that boy she met when she enrolled in the academy. It was the boy she met at a chemistry laboratory. Yet she did not know his name.

It was actually just yesterday that she got officially enrolled, so remembering the way to reach the boy's lab is quite impressive for a 7 year old. Especially since the school was vast enough even from an adult's perspective.

She took her time feeling her surroundings as she pass by, recess was still on going and she skipped along the halls searching for that lab that she hid into yesterday.

Easily navigating her way, she concluded the lab was just around the corner, precisely.

Stopping her tracks in front of a door that has a label that says private lab with the name Donquixote. She skipped the knocking and entered the room without thinking twice as to why she shouldn't.

Nami found the boy writing or doing something on a long table. He was wearing a kid's size lab coat and was holding up a knife that says scalpel on its label. He stood on a platform so he can reach the table with ease.

"what are you doing here..again?"

Feeling quite happy that he remembered her, she went forward.

"you remembered me" scoffing, the boy rolled his eyes and darted back to his work.

" don't get flattered, I have an Eidetic memory."

"Eidetic?"

"It's hard to explain for a 7 year old"

"Like you're older than that" she smirked. Earning a glare from the boy.

"I'm 9, if you insist on doubting my age."

"pshh, liar."

"suit yourself toddler"

"excuse me but I am definitely not a toddler" huffing and crossing her arms as the boy ignored her.

"you're still a toddler to me" Nami got curious at what he was doing, stood next to him and check his stuff.

"what ever..boy with- EWW!"

"what?" surprised by her sudden outburst, he looked at her with disbelief as she stepped back at what he was doing.

"yo-you're opening a frog's stomach!"

"well, duh. You're late on noticing that"

"what are you doing to that poor little frog!"

"wha- For my research of course! What's your problem?"

"problem? THAT is my problem! You're killing him!"

"geez. How can I catch up to your stupidity lane?"

"shut up.." grumbling to herself.

"anyway, why won't you run along now little girl. Classes are about to start soon"

"oh? Then what are you suppose to do?"

"I'm studying here, starting the breakthrough of my success."

"well, I hope you finish your breakthrough thingy soon so you can talk with me longer.."

the boy hearing her saddened voice urged him to stare at her.

"so, I should be going then..thanks for the talk.."

As Nami was closing the door, the boy glanced at her direction. Slowly, she shut the door, murmured some words leaving the boy a bit surprised upon her absence.

"how did she know..?"

* * *

" _oh, then I should be going then...thanks for the talk.. Law-kun"_

Nami skipped along the hallways as thoughts of the boy invaded her mind.

Remembering the route to her next room, she slid the door open and walked in leaving the boy called Law in his own sanctuary.

* * *

be back..later :)


	7. a day to remember

Sorry for the looong break, I did had doubts on continuing this further, due to some other activities, and well, I accidentally lost my files where the upcoming chapters were saved soooo, got to recover from the heart break and maybe find some inspiration to continue. Anyways, here I go.

(losing motivation, a writer's downfall).

* * *

months later..

As Nami had become friends with almost everybody, she contemplated on why she hadn't made any progress with Law-kun. Staring at the ceiling of her room shared with her elder sister, Nojiko. Nami sighed. It was already 6 in the morning and school starts by 8, traveling accounted for will be just 20 minutes away from their home, by bus.

Eyeing the calendar next to a map Bellemere gave her on her birthday last time, she glanced at the numbers and notes written next to them. It was October 6 in bold letters, she remembered something when she noticed the bold letters with Law's name written on them.

Nami gasped and sat abruptly,

"It's Law-kun's birthday!"

Nojiko noticing the startling noise coming from her roommate/ sister, she took a peak at her and found the girl wandering unto her desk. Sighing, Nojiko returned to her sleep.

* * *

Law was walking silently on the paved paths of the school yard, glancing at his wrist watch, he nodded off and locate the room he was going to attend.

Upon entering the grand lobby, he noticed the bright locks peaking from the crowd, it was rather easy to find someone with bright orange hair, and no other student has that hair color except his friend/ annoying acquaintance called Nami. He would never bother saying hi to her so early in the morning or bad luck will come his way throughout the day. He learned his lesson. Upon meeting anyone from their group, he'll surely receive bad luck throughout his schedule for the day, it happened several times, Nami and her friends would constantly try to irate him, no scratch that, they would purposely irate him.

She and her annoying friends are the least people he wanted to meet that day. And so, he used the other stairs from the left wing.

* * *

Time passed by rather quick, Law swore he hadn't made contact with Nami nor her friends. Thinking luck was with him that day, he savoured the remaining time, continuing his assignment and from time to time, he finds himself staring at the door to his room.

'What am I doing?'

It was almost 3 in the afternoon, and he still hadn't made any contact with any of her friends, nor her for that matter. He sighed in relief, he didn't went through that trouble of shooing them away. His fellow Doctor-to-be, Chopper wasn't there also, he pondered on that matter, Chopper never had any red marks on his attendance, he was a diligent student, like him. That's why among Nami's friends, Chopper's the only one he can try to live with.

Packing his things for Corazon's arrival later, he caught a glimpse of straw hat along the corridors, ignoring that feeling that he's been watched, he continued packing his school stuff. Whispers were heard after he was done, glancing back at the door, he can faintly hear Luffy's voice muffled by someone or something.

He sighed.

he steps out of his table and continuing to do so, still ignoring the faint whispers ahead of him. He can ignore them for all he cares, what's there to ruin for the rest of the afternoon when he's about to go home anyway.

A single step from him out from the room took all the muffled sounds to clear.

Confettis popped and a greeting erupted from the mouths of the people he hated to see. Luffy did all the shouting, so with chopper and Ussop who held out a confetti on his own. With wide eyes, he remembered.

'Right, it's my birthday '

Clearing from his view, Nami's friends parted to let her through. Law swallowed a lump on his throat. Name held a cake for him to witness, stood erected from his view is the candle for him to wish on illuminating her beaming grin, he would never forget the surprise she brought for him, the memory will forever etch in his mind.

" Happy Birthday Torao"

She said with a smile, although it irked him to hear that annoying nickname, thanks to Luffy, he didn't have the guts to ruin that moment. He came face to face with the candle and everyone were anticipating his wishful blow. Not realizing the adults smiling at them from behind.

"Well, you could say, it's the first time he received a cake from someone"

"What? You mean to tell me you never celebrate his birthdays?"

"Well, not really, back at the Donquixote mansion, we never really celebrate any event, unless it's my brother's"

Bellemere's face twitched with anger. Noticing her, Rosinante had sweat beads rolling on his temple. Taking back his words, or another way to ease her anger he defended himself.

"B-But I do take Law to some ice cream shops before going home, and s-sometimes we went strolling! Like at your place.." whispering the last part, but still heard by Bellemere, she sighed.

"go on, blow the candle!" Luffy insisted.

Glancing back at the person holding the cake, grey meets brown. With mere seconds, Nami saw the sincere grin Law gave her, surprised, Nami blushed at the memory, almost losing balance on the cake she's carrying.

'Law-kun mou~ ' huffing in silence, she stared back at him when he blew the candle off, his breath hitting her skin, she blushed harder.

Everyone cheered after that, Bellemere and Rosinante came after, bringing some food and drinks for them.

"come on guys! Let's celebrate inside the room! " Bellemere carried the cake whilst the others followed carrying the stuff she brought with Rosinante. Luffy and the others skipped inside the room and arranged the desk where they'd place their stuff.

A simple celebration for his new family.

Law followed after, but not gone unnoticed was the girl he was with a while ago. He peeked at her sudden change in character, the most annoying girl he'd ever met was stunned in silence and was actually waiting for him to go in first.

"what's wrong little girl?"

"e-n-Nothing!" pulling her orange bangs to hide the blush creeping from her face again.

'dumbass, why won't you go in first! I need to compose myself'

"I'm being nice here, idiot!" taking her arm with him, he tried dragging her inside. But Nami would pry his arm off. Annoyed at her actions, Law took his other hand to her forehead. Noting how she would pull her bangs to hide her face, he pulled back her bangs up and saw the chocolate eyes of Nami wide and stunned at his actions. Law eyed her troubled expression and concluded that she might have a fever, due to her rather heated temperature. He was sure she was red. Red from fever.

But no, it's actually red from embarrassment, and red from his intimate gesture. The moment faded when Luffy called their attention.

"OI! IM GONNA EAT ALL THE CAKE IF YOU'RE NOT COMING IN!"

Which made Law retreat his hand back and sighed.

"idiot"

He turned his head back to Nami behind him and saw her shudder. Thinking she was cold, he was about to take her hand again when he noticed the anger painted on her face. She drew her finger at him.

"Y-YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME TORAO!"

Earning a quizzical expression from Law, he was blinded by the hand chop Nami gave him that moment. A scowl plastered on his face when the hit took effect seconds later, Nami in a confident stance that gave him the urge to do the same to her.

" THIS-THIS IS NOT OVER TORAO! I'LL M-MAKE YOU PAY F-F-F-OR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" with a flip of her hair, she went ahead of him. Law sat there comforting the throbbing of his head.

'that annoying little girl! Like what did I do to you?!'

Nami huffed in anger upon walking inside.

'I won't let you get the best of me Torao, Your charms won't work on me, that bad boy attitude and a sudden smile from you? Ha! You underestimated me'

.

.

.

" **ah….. I ate the cake** "

* * *

REVIEW please


	8. The Face of Disappointment

" Here's the report on _that_ man"

Glancing at the encrypted files on the desk, the staff officer Tsuru nodded , beckoning the person to leave it be on her desk and finally dismissing the guest with a wave of her hand, taking it as a cue to leave, the guest nodded at the high ranking officer and left the office. Old lady Tsuru sighed at the file on the table, twisting on her swivel seat, she glanced back at the person who was about to close the door.

"Such a shame, too young.."

"Who?" an old man peeked at the old lady while sipping his cup of espresso upon which he instantly spit out due to its bitter taste, cursing at the intern who made it. Tsuru rolled her eyes as she sighed and drank her tea.

"That woman, Bellemere."

As she said the woman's name, the old man ceased his desperate attempt to take another sip of his coffee, recollecting a part of his memories with the said woman.

"Ah" he said knowingly, pausing as he contemplated on the woman of topic.

"Sengoku, that woman needs a life, a normal one quite frankly. She's raising two children on her own and although not a parent, I still know what a mother needs for her children." Giving the man a momentary look.

"Well? What do you want me to do? Fire her? Will that benefit a single mother?"

Sighing, Old lady Tsuru gazed back to her tea whilst Sengoku moved his attention to the window and the passersby.

"Yes." She finally said.

Sengoku gave her a quizzical look, rather a look of disbelief at the old lady.

"You sure know what a mother needs." Sarcastically done with a sip of his bitter coffee.

Rolling her eyes, she glanced back at the old officer. Swiveling her seat and concentrating her attention to the old man.

"A mother needs not a very risky job, a mother needs something low key, a stable job old man. She needs a job that she can rely on for safety which her children can rely on not using her as a tool to uncover secrets of that rotten bastard."

"And that bastard is a big fish, her biggest fish is you may, and when she catches that fish, she'll be the mother those kids are gonna be proud of. "

"A mother doesn't need praising from her children, she needs time."

Giving the old lady a side glance, he locked his gaze with her.

"Believe me when I say she needs it."

Probing on the rickety clock on her desk, Nojiko sighed for the umpteenth time. Nami steered her eyes to her sister's dilemma.

* * *

"What's gotten your panties twisted?" earning a glare from her sister, she snickered at her previous query.

"This stupid alarm clock stopped working" tinkering on the object of topic, Nami stared at the clock in her sister's hands.

"You could always buy a new one" stuffing her books in her bag, she glanced back at her sister waiting for a reply.

Nojiko peered back at her , rolling her eyes she returned to her probing on the object.

" There's no hurt in trying Nami.." fetching a driver, she screwed the pieces back again.

"-Plus, if I can fix this, we can save that money for a new clock to something more relevant." She placed the driver on top of her table and settled the clock flat next to it, the slow tic and toc earned a smile from both sisters.

"And, Bellemere had no extra cash for stuff like this; she'll kill me for my carelessness"

"Now you got a point there sis. "

Shifting to stare at her sister, she took notice of the display of her undies on her bed. Smirking as she did so.

"What's with that bundle of panties Nami? Are you moving away now?"

Stopping in the middle of folding her dress, she pouted at her sister's direction.

"We're having a 2 day field trip in Logue town, all expenses paid actually."

"Wow, 2 days with Law-kun ~ witwiw"

Surprised at her sister's weird antic, she blushed a deep shade of red, earning another giggle from her teasing sister.

"Will you stop that?! I don't like Torao! I mean- in a different way- Like a friend, well you know my point!"

"Point schmoint! You like ' _Torao~_ '!"

"I told you! I- wait, why am I doing this with you?" leaving an exasperated sigh from her lips, she returned to sorting her stuff.

Playing on her swivel chair, Nojiko thought of something to poke fun at her blushing sister.

" At an early age of 10, you're already in the deep pits of love sis, you're falling into that pit hole so early!"

" Wha-? You're really still going on with that topic?! Unbelievable!" Earning a mocking laugh at her, she waved her off.

" Oh yeah, it all started on his birthday right?"

" I never said I liked Law, as a friend only."

" But he's more than that Nami, you see Luffy everyday, do you see Luffy as a potential man for you?"

"Eww! Gross!"

"See what I mean?"

"I mean- Well… yeahh?"

" Pfft- Oh please, Law is on a different league, and you know that! Luffy is on the more…brotherly/idiotic league of friends! And well, Law's on the perfect boyfriend list! Admit it!"

"wow, you've really given this topic much thought now didn't you?"

"I'm your big sister; I have to at least satisfy myself with the scoop from my baby sister's love life"

"Satisfy all you want I'm ending this conversation" stuffing her things on her stroller, she moved towards the door and leaves her sister's inquiries to her dismay.

"Oh come on, be honest with yourself Nami! You'll regret it someday!~" shutting the door, she clearly heard the last part, and actually made her heart skip a beat. Her sister can read her like an open book, and she knows that, sometimes, she knows her so well that even she herself couldn't even fathom her own inner thoughts.

'It's like consulting to a therapist!'

Shaking the thoughts of her sister, she pulled her stroller and into the living room she went and prepared herself for the journey. Bellemere couldn't be with her, she had to tend to some other matters that she didn't even pry on.

She locked the main door from inside and started her walk to the bus stop.

* * *

A year before…

"And when he blew that candle, It's like my heart started beating louder than usual-"

Listening eagerly at her little sister's confession, she directed her attention on the topic at hand.

It was pretty much difficult for the girl's part when falling in love, Nami even tried to forget the new thoughts of her friend, Law was never difficult to begin with, he didn't see her the way she does to him now, and it's never a surprise. They're both total opposites, Law is much on the brooding side, dark, and mysterious, quiet and no problem, on the other hand, the girl is a spit fire, feisty, a walking disaster, war freak, loudmouth and a storm to tackle, in character wise, she's more suitable with Luffy! But if both ends up together, hell would loose. Nami needs someone to keep her on the ground, stay low, steady the storm inside her, calm the sea in her head, and maybe just maybe, love her unconditionally.

Nojiko realized it now, Nami doesn't need another storm to calm (referring to Luffy), because she is the storm, and Nojiko found it amusing that that storm is steadying on its own just by seeing the man she likes.

Like when Nami sees Law on the hallway, and she just had a paint war with Luffy and the gang, she'd just cover herself up instantly, avoiding his gaze as possible and continue on her way to her next class. And Law would just stare at her nonchalantly and pass by like a wind, of course, with Luffy's loud mouth and her friends' boisterous laughter ringing in the school yard, he'd known from the start. What's more he didn't even bother to ask just so because he already knew what happened. And it really pissed Nami off when Law wouldn't even be curious with her anymore, it's like losing the attention she had once in his life and now replaced with that knowing look on his face.

'That face of disappointment…' Nojiko thought, remembering it came from the mouth of her sister.

* * *

This was supposed to be 2k+ words but I decided it has to stop here and cut the rest of the 1k= words for the later chapter.. soo, sorry for the late update and I hope someone's still reading this shitty story.


End file.
